Rien n'est impossible
by Harmonye
Summary: Un jour, le Docteur se réveille en sachant quoi faire pour revoir Rose. Accompagné de son ami Donna Noble, il va devoir braver bon nombres d'obstacles pour pouvoir retrouver sa Rose plus esseulée que jamais...
1. 1- Souvenirs

**Bonjour ! **

**Ceci est une petit fic écrite sur le couple Ten/Rose que je trouve absolument génial.**

**Cette histoire va d'abord se présenter sous de petits drabbles durant le chapitre qui va suivre, puis la "vraie aventure" va commencer dans le chapitre suivant ! Voilà, enjoy !**

* * *

**I.**

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Elle était coincée dans ce monde parallèle, et il était démuni.

Il pouvait presque la voir frapper le mur qui les séparait et crier son nom, tandis qu'il était plaqué contre ce mur blanc.

Alors, il décolla son oreille de la paroi et se promis de tout faire pour la retrouver. Pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Pour lui avouer certaines choses qu'il ne s'était alors pas même avoué à lui-même. Il se promit de remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Revoir son joli sourire et ne plus jamais la faire pleurer. «Car j'aime Rose Tyler. » Et le Docteur serait prêt à tout pour elle.

**II.**

Cette fois, il l'avait définitivement perdu. Elle avait embrassé son double humain, et il était reparti dans son Tardis avec Donna.

A cet instant-là, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il aurait tout fait pour être en la place du Docteur Humain. Il aurait tout fait pour être celui qui se faisait passionnément embrasser par Rose, tout fait pour être celui à qui elle avait tirer le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre elle. Tout.

Seulement, il avait dû la laisser partir. Il l'avait regardé une dernière fois, et s'était juré de l'aimer à jamais.

Et dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, sur cette maudite plage de Norvège, des mois plus tôt.

Sa seule satisfaction était qu'elle vivrait plus heureuse qu'il ne le serait jamais.

**III.**

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de sa Rose. Et il n'était pas là pour lui souhaiter.

Sur ces sombres pensées, le Docteur poussa la porte de son Tardis. Encore tout tremblant de ses récentes pensées noires, et du triste anniversaire auquel il venait de penser, il s'imagina son ancienne compagne qui devait être joyeusement en train de souffler ses bougies, sous le regard bien veillant du Docteur Humain.

« Bon anniversaire Rose. »

Était-t-il possible d'être jaloux de soi-même ?

**IV.**

Cela faisait un an qu'il était séparé d'elle.

Un an qu'il faisait semblant d'aller bien.

Un an qu'il souriait à Donna, lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'il ne manquait de rien.

Un an qu'il trouvait le monde fade, triste et sans saveur.

Un an qu'il regrettait de n'avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments.

Un an que le temps avait cessé de tourner, et qu'il était perdu.

Un an qu'il n'avait pas vu son joli visage entourée de ses mèches blondes.

Un an que le Docteur vivait sans Rose.

Et jamais le monde ne lui avait paru aussi triste qu'en ce moment.

**V.**

Le lendemain, le Docteur se réveilla comme pris d'une énergie nouvelle. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, ni comment, mais il savait. Il savait quoi faire pour la ramener et pour revoir son joli sourire. Pour enfin lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Alors, n'écoutant que son instinct, il se dirigea au centre de son Tardis et se mit à débrancher des dizaines de câbles pour en rebrancher d'autres. Tout cela en étant guidé par une voix. La voix de Rose.

* * *

Voila, c'était court mais ça vous permet de vous mettre dans l'ambiance ^^ !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.._ Reviews?_

Bisous.


	2. 2- Sa Voix

**Coucou ! Dites-moi si ça vous plaît :)**

* * *

Le lendemain, le Docteur se réveilla pris d'une énergie nouvelle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il savait. Il savait quoi faire pour ramener ou pour revoir Rose. Pour lui dire de sa propre voix qu'il l'aimait.

Alors, n'écoutant que son instinct, il se dirigea vers le cœur de son Tardis, guidé par une voix dans sa tête, guidé par la voix de Rose, et se mis à débrancher des câbles pour en rebrancher d'autres.

-Docteur, puis-je savoir ce que vous trafiquez ?

-Donna ! Fit-il, surpris dans son travail.

-Qu'est-ce donc que tout ce chantier ? S'exclama-t-elle, désignant des tas de fils emmêlés.

-Rien, rien je..

Il fut soudain interrompu par un grand bruit : le vaisseau venait d'atterrir brutalement. Si brutalement, d'ailleurs, qu'ils furent tout deux projetés à terre.

Donna était tombé sur le Docteur, et se tenait maintenant à califourchon sur lui.

-Cette position est plutôt gênante...déclara finalement la jeune rousse après quelques lourdes secondes de silence.

Le Docteur, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, ne réagit pas à cette phrase.

-Docteur, je vais vous aider à vous relever, proposa Donna debout, en tendant sa main à un docteur immobile.

-Bon, je vais pas m'éterniser, moi ! Vous me prenez la main, oui ou non ?! S'énerva-t-elle franchement. Docteur, vous m'ente..

-Je_ l_'entends ! J'entends _sa voix_. _Elle_ me parle, _elle_...

-Mais qui vous parle ? Eh oh, vous me recevez monsieur-le-mélancolique ? Ah bah oui, mélancolique car je vous entends moi la nuit, les rares fois où vous dormez. Vous n'arrêtez pas de geindre _son nom_ tel un bébé. D'ailleurs, je déteste les bébés. Heureusement que je ne suis pas mariée, j'aurais dû en pondre un à mon maléfique de mari. Et..

-FERMEZ-LA UNE MINUTE, BON SANG ! Tonna le docteur d'une voix forte en s'asseyant, les yeux maintenant ouverts et fixant un point invisible droit devant lui.

-Trè.. très bien ! Dit-elle quelque peu choquée par l'ordre peu habituel du Docteur.

« Je sais.. C'est Rose. Il n'y a que pour elle qu'il s'énerve ainsi. » pensa Donna.

-_Elle_ est triste, je le sens, reprit le Docteur dans un profond monologue. _Elle_ est vraiment très triste. Je ressens qu'_elle_.. Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens _ses_ émotions ? A quoi cela est-il dû? Et puis, quelle est cette planète ? Donna, où sommes-nous ? Pouvez-vous allez voir, s'il vous plaît ?

-...

-Pourquoi je ne ressens plus rien ? S'affola-t-il. Alors ?...Donna ?

Soudain, Donna fut pris d'un très étrange malaise et d'une violente nausée.

-Donna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle.. elle est ici, murmura la jeune femme, livide. Rose. Elle me l'a dit. Elle est ici sur cette planète.

-Quoi ? Que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

-Elle m'a dit que.., s'interrompit-elle, étant prise d'un nouveau vertige. Qu'elle cherche à quoi se raccrocher à la vie et qu'elle souhaite trouver des âmes libres de pensées pour pouvoir leur déverser sa colère... Je n'ai rien compris..

-Ceci est un procédé courant. Une personne faisant face à un trop-plein d'émotions, et ce généralement dans une très douloureuse période de sa vie, peut décharger sa peine sur des âmes « libres » ou tout du moins qui ont arrêtés de penser pendant quelques secondes.

-Arrêter de penser ?Vous voulez dire que, par exemple, quand nous nous sommes écroulés l'un sur l'autre, enfin, moi sur vous, on ne pensait plus à rien, et comme par hasard au même moment, une certaine Rose Tyler recherchait des « âmes libres » pour déverser toute la peine qu'elle ressentait à ce moment ? C'est ça ?

-Oui. C'est évident, non ? S'amusa t-il devant l'air incrédule de la rousse.

-Non, protesta-t-elle.

-Mais ce qui m'inquiète est ce qui l'a mise dans ce tel état de souffrance.

Mais au fait, elle est ici sur cette planète ? Je..je.. Allons-y ! Cria-t-il, plus motivé que jamais à retrouver son ancienne compagne.

Et Donna et le Docteur s'élancèrent hors du TARDIS alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Rose.

* * *

:)


	3. 3- Rose

Coucou!

Désolé pour le retard...En plus le chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps, je voulais le poster il y a quelques jours mis je l'ai re-vérifier une dernière fois... Bref, assez de blabla, voici le chapitre 3.

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

* * *

La planète où ils se trouvaient était très étrange : l'herbe était bleu et le ciel vert, et deux soleils rouges illuminaient le paysage. L'excitation qu'ils avaient ressentis auparavant s'atténua bien vite. Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures et des heures toute traces de Rose sur la petite planète déserte à peine plus grande que l'Angleterre. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : l'ancienne compagne du Docteur était introuvable. De plus, ils n'avaient croisé aucune civilisation, ne traversant que des forêts entrecoupées de paysages arides.

-Eh bien. Merci l'homme de l'espace !, dit Donna, le soir, après une journée d'intense recherche, brisant finalement le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du TARDIS. Nous faire venir sur une planète pour rien ! Enfin, pas que ça me gène mais vous m'aviez promis de rencontrer Charlie Chaplin, alors..

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, de vous avoir embarqué là-dedans..., dit le Docteur d'une voix faible, alors que l'obscurité s'installait doucement et qu'il sortait des couvertures pour la nuit.

-Vous n'entendez plus sa voix, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Donna d'une voix douce, alors qu'elle était sûre de connaître la réponse.

-Non, en effet.

-Et si ça n'avait été qu'un simple tour de notre esprit ? Et si la voix n'était pas réelle ? Parce que, entre nous, je n'y crois pas trop à votre histoire des « âmes libres ». S'opposa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Allons, Donna. Que ça m'arrive à moi, d'entendre sa voix, cela ne m'étonne pas. Mais à vous...

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors, à part dormir à la belle étoile ? S'impatienta la jeune rousse.

-On continue à chercher, on finira bien par la trouver, espéra-t-il.

Donna sourit.

-Vous l'aimez vraiment, pas vrai ?

Pour seule réponse, le Docteur s'emmitoufla dans son sac de couchage et poussa un imperceptible soupir.

* * *

_Une aire abandonnée..._

_Des arbres sans feuilles..._

_Deux soleils cuisants..._

_De l'herbe défraîchie..._

_Un homme qui gémit au sol..._

_Des larmes qui s'écrasent sur la terre..._

_Un cri de douleur..._

_Un homme qui meurt..._

_Un cœur qui ne bat plus..._

_Des cheveux blonds qui cachent des pleurs..._

_« Pas vous, Docteur ! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! »_

_Et puis le flou total._

Donna se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui était impossible de se rappeler de quoi elle avait rêvé. Et pourtant, elle voyait une image dans sa tête : un corps mort et une cascade de cheveux blonds.

« Stupide rêve » pensa-t-elle.

Oubliant complètement sa nuit, la jeune femme alla retrouver le Docteur qui, semblait-il, s'était déjà levé pour aller admirer les levers de soleil.

-C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle quand elle le rejoignit, alors qu'ils se trouvait à l'orée d'un bois.

-Je n'étais encore jamais venu ici, sur cette planète, dit-il.

Après un court moment où tous deux admiraient les soleils levants, Donna brisa le silence.

-Dites-moi, Rose était bien enfermé dans un univers parallèle, non ? Alors comment s'est elle retrouvé sur cette planète ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Et puis, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elle y soit, fit tristement le Docteur.

-A ce propos, nous pouvons continuer à la chercher, non ? proposa-t-elle avec entrain.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, en route ! S'exclama-t-il, un peu étonné mais ravi de pouvoir la chercher au plus tôt de la journée.

A midi, ils finirent pas se poser dans un terrain vague, épuisés de cette matinée infructueuse, où la chaleur était insupportable.

-Il fait tellement chaud, se plaignit Donna, pour la troisième fois.

-Rooh, il fait seulement...44°C ! Dit le Docteur, en regardant son tournevis sonique. Et ce n'est même pas l'heure la plus chaude de la journée !

-Génial ! Fit-elle ironiquement.

Quand allons-nous manger, Docteur ? Reprit-elle quelques instants plus tard. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une maison à l'horizon...

-Eh bien, j'imagine que nous allons devoir nous mêler à la population locale, répondit-il, scrutant le paysage au loin.

-Euh...je viens de vous dire que cette planète était déserte ! Protesta Donna.

-Et moi que nous allions nous mélanger à la population _locale _, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Qui est ?..

-La population ? Oh. Vous allez vite le découvrir. Venez, allons-y, Donna ! S'écria-t-il, entraînant la jeune femme par la main.

Mais elle restait immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

-Donna ?.. Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

La jeune femme regardait tour à tour un point au sol et le Docteur.

Et puis soudain, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit le Docteur. Vous entendez de nouveau sa voix ?

-Non ! Répondit-elle vivement. Rien, rien du tout...C'est juste que...

-Donna que vous arrive-t-il ? S'impatienta le Docteur. Regardez-moi. Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse, fit-il plus calmement en prenant le visage de la rousse entre ses mains.

-J-Je crois que vous êtes morts, dit-elle finalement, les larmes aux yeux.

Cette phrase eut comme effet de rendre le seigneur du temps abasourdi.

-Je ne suis pas sûre mais..., commença-t-elle, se détachant de l'emprise du Docteur.

Elle se trouvait à présent au milieu de l'aire qu'il s'apprêtaient à quitter.

-Mais...Vous voyez, ici ? J'ai eu une vision d'un corps... C'était le votre. En fait, j'ai rêvé de cette scène la nuit dernière. Je ne m'en rappelais plus jusqu'à ce que je revois cet endroit. C'était ici que vous étiez, dit-elle en désignant le sol d'un geste de la main. Étendu par terre. Mort.

La langue du Docteur se délia enfin.

-Allons, Donna. Cela devait être un simple tour de votre esprit. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez vraiment eu une vision ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous savons tous deux que lorsque j'ai absorbé votre partie de seigneur du temps, il y a quelques mois, vous avez perdu toutes prédispositions à connaître l'avenir des autres, expliqua-t-il, les yeux balayant le paysage. Et je me souviens très bien avoir annihilé toutes ces capacités, rajouta-t-il avec une mine de dégoût, le baiser qui a permis cela était vraiment...

-Il y avait Rose, interrompit Donna, les yeux dans le vague.

Donna ne s'en aperçut pas mais à cet instant, le Docteur s'était retourné vers elle et la fixait à présent comme si c'était la seule chose la plus intéressante qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

-Il y avait Rose, reprit-elle, il me semble. En fait, je n'ai vu que ses cheveux blonds.

-Rose ? Elle était ici ? A l'endroit même où je me trouve ? Demanda d'une seule traite le Docteur.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre mais...Attendez, je crois qu'elle..pleurait.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel le Docteur paraissait en pleine concentration.

-Je comprends mieux, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix débordante de tristesse.

-Alors expliquez-moi. Parce que je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu se trouver là à pleurer sur votre cadavre ! S'emporta Donna.

-Quand je vous ai embrassé pour aspirer votre moitié de seigneur du temps, vous avez perdu tout souvenir de la journée passée.

-Ça je le sais. Mon dernier souvenir remontait alors à ma « mort » dans l'univers où j'ai croisé Rose. Vous ne m'avez pas raconté en détails ce qui est arrivé après. Ce que vous m'en avez dit peut se résumer en deux phrases : « Univers sauvé, compagnons partis. Rose reparti dans son univers ». C'est peu, je trouve. Dites-moi, maintenant, que s'est-il passé pour que soudain vous compreniez ?

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé ce jour-là.

Le Docteur se mit alors à lui exposer les faits et prit soin de n'omettre aucun détails.

A la fin de son récit, Donna sembla abasourdie, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. La scène aurait pu être comique si le moment n'était pas si grave.

-Nooon, je ne peux pas le croire ! Alors il n'y avait pas seulement moi, le Docteur-Donna, il y avait aussi votre propre double mi docteur, mi-moi ?

-Oui, et bien que le premier n'existe plus maintenant, mon double...

-...a été envoyé vivre avec Rose dans son univers parallèle, je le sais, vous venez de me le dire.

-Alors tout s'explique ! Reprit-elle, avec entrain. Le Docteur de Rose a dû mourir à l'endroit même où nous nous trouvons, et je l'ai vu dans mes rêves. Ah, c'est évident maintenant que je sais toute l'histoire !

Le Docteur n'écoutait déjà plus Donna. Il s'était assis et regardait mélancoliquement le sol.

Donna s'en rendit compte car elle le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Que ressentez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-De la peine. De la tristesse. De la colère, énuméra-t-il, égrainant du sable qu'il tenait dans son poing. Parce que je pensais lui avoir offert une belle vie aux côtés du second moi alors qu'en réalité elle en sort encore plus meurtri.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Docteur. Il faut qu'on la retrouve et que vous lui parliez. Pour que l'on comprenne comment son Docteur a pu mourir.

-Vous avez raison...Mais si elle ne voulait plus me voir, après tout ce temps ? Ce serait compréhensible... Je l'ai abandonné sur cette plage, en compagnie d'une personne née au cours d'une bataille, ayant causé un génocide...Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra encore me revoir après cela.

-Ne soyez pas si pessimiste ! Quand on la retrouvera, je suis sûre que vous vous sauterez tous deux dans les bras.

Elle se leva et tendit la main au docteur qui l'accepta volontiers.

-Allons retrouvez les locaux. On pourra peut-être manger un peu.

Le docteur s'était muré dans un silence peu habituel.

-Je suis sûre que l'on retrouvera bientôt Rose, affirma la jeune femme en entraînant l'homme dans la forêt.

-Merci d'être là, Donna, dit simplement le Docteur. Maintenant, je vais vous dire qui sont les mystérieux habitants de cette planète : ce sont les arbres !

-Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre habituel vivacité, constata-t-elle alors qu'il courrait dans tous les sens en tentant de nouer un contact avec un arbuste.

-PO NAKKA AVE ! Dit-il en face d'un tronc aussi grand que large.

Contre toute attente, une branche du gigantesque arbre semblable à un marronnier remua.

-Bonjour, Étrangers ! Dit le marronnier d'une voix caverneuse, ses feuilles remuant, laissant entrevoir ce qui ressemblait à une bouche.

-Vous parlez « l'arbre » ? S'étonna Donna.

-Je parle toutes les langues, dit le Docteur, modestement.

-D'où Venez Vous ? Reprit l'arbre de sa voix forte.

-PO TANI TERRE, dit le Docteur. LOPI DES TARDIS.

-Est-ce possible de manger quelque chose ? Demanda directement Donna.

-Voyons, il ne comprend pas notre langue, dit-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Lui dire cela est inutile.

L'arbre émit un sorte de bruissement de feuilles. Il semblait en pleine conversation intérieure.

A ce moment-là, une sorte de porte taillée dans l'écorce de l'arbre s'ouvrit.

-Pour Manger.

-Eh bien, on dirait qu'il comprend très bien notre langue, au contraire, se moqua Donna. Entrons, je suis sûre qu'un bon repas nous attendras là-haut !

Elle avait vu juste, car après avoir gravi un escalier de bois à l'intérieur du grand marronnier, ils arrivèrent à une petite cabane en hauteur. Là, des dizaines de plats de fruits et de légumes les attendaient. Un superbe poulet trônait au centre. S'installant autour de la table, ils admirèrent la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Ils se jetèrent alors sans cérémonie sur la nourriture, se délectant des merveilleuses saveurs des plats.

-C'est étrange. Le repas est servi comme si un humain l'avait préparé, dit le Docteur.

-C'est impoli de parler la bouche pleine, Docteur, ricana la rousse, avant de reprendre : Croyez-vous qu'un peuple habite dans les arbres ? Que ceux-ci ne soient que comme leurs « maisons » ?

-C'est fort probable, en effet. Après le repas, nous irons voir les hôtes de maisons, décida-t-il.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, vingt minutes plus tard. Abandonnant la table maintenant vide, ils se levèrent tout deux et entreprirent de visiter les autres pièces de l'imposante cabane.

Observant les différentes pièces, il purent observer que le confort y était assez rudimentaire. Cependant, certains éléments de décorations semblaient assez anormaux dans ce chalet de bois. Il y avait par exemple ce peigne à cheveux que Donna avait trouvé au dessus d'une couchette, et une sorte de brosse à dents qui trônait à coté d'une vasque d'eau.

-Typiquement humain, comme objets. Le peuple qui vit ici doit nous rassembler, constata Donna.

-Chut ! Intima le Docteur. Quelqu'un vient !

En effet, des pas semblaient venir des escaliers.

-Est-ce que l'on doit se cacher ?

-Faisons-le. Il vaut mieux que nous les surprenions plutôt que l'inverse.

Ils se planquèrent tout deux dans une sorte de petite remise, où il prirent soin d'entrouvrir la porte pour voir arriver les nouveaux arrivants.

-On va enfin voir si ils nous ressemblent ! S'exclama Donna.

Ils constatèrent alors que oui, les locaux leur ressemblait fortement. Un homme à la peau rouge, ayant l'apparence d'un indien, venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il s'adressa à la personne qui le suivait mais dont il leur était impossible de voir le visage.

-Leur as-tu préparer à manger ? Bien, esclave, dit-il.

Les deux voyageurs tendirent l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se disait. La voix de la deuxième personne était étouffée mais la première, celle de l'indien, était claire et limpide.

-Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ? Moi non plus, mais il se raconte qu'ils viennent de la forêt des Saules. Des voyageurs, rien de plus.

-...

-Oui, je le ferai. Nous les engraisserons puis les jetterons aux loups. Je sais que tu ne l'approuves pas mais c'est la loi : tous ceux qui violent le pacte entre les deux forêts sont condamnés à morts.

Donna ne retint pas une exclamation.

L'indien semblait l'avoir entendu car il se rapprocha du placard où ils se trouvaient. Dedans, le Docteur et la jeune femme retinrent tous deux leurs souffles. Ne voyant rien de suspect, l'indigène fit marche arrière.

-Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-...

-Tu ne sais pas ? Tant pis, ils sont peut-être partis mais ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Ils ne nous échapperons pas longtemps. Viens, esclave, repartons les chercher !

Le deuxième protagoniste s'avança alors en direction des escaliers. Pour la première fois, son visage apparut clairement à travers la fente de la porte.

-_Rose,_ manqua de s'étrangler le Docteur.

* * *

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) !

La suite...bientôt ? Bisous.


End file.
